Bathtime hormones
by Psy Minimoto
Summary: A bunch of Konohamaru fluff smut stories that have lemon and Shounin-Ai, RatedM for Smut Semi-Graphic scenes. I've just always thought Kono was cute. The first ch. is an OCKono but the rest are gonna be regular Naruto charecters if you've got any PM me.
1. ShinKono

Disclaimer: Seriously who even reads this thing... Seriously? Okay so _if someone_ actually does don't own Naruto, I do own Shinrisen, Natalie Mitchell owns Kodomo.

Kodomo: I can't believe you would let Shin do anything to Konohamaru.

Naruto: I didn't it was Sakura always begging and whining.

Sakura: Yeah it is gonna be awesome Cha.

Kodomo:Wait don't you have a crush on Shin?

Naruto: Yeah but if he lays a finger on my precious student I'll ring his neck!!

Kodomo:'Wow three !'s he must be maaaad' Well there's little you can do.

Naruto: I can kill Gaara.

Kodomo: Just try it you little fucking homo!!

Sakura:Yeah let's just get on with the story before these two...

Naruto:What'd you say you little whore!!

Kodomo:Whore, you son of a...

Sakura:Roll the damn fic!!

* * *

Konohamaru woke up to a dreary rainy day "Damn, why? I was gonna ask out Yokaze today. Well guess it can't be helped" He said sleepily. He stood up and stretched. 'Life's so much different now. I'm Shin's favorite pupil and I'm an agent of the universal alliance...'

"Damn I'm tired." He said aloud scratching his sack(Konohamaru sleeps nude) "Nice" A voice said making the thirteen year old jump "Oh Shin it's you. Umm sorry I-I." Konohamaru stuttered trying to cover himself "Please, now come on I got you a towel." Shin said throwing a white, fluffy towel to the blushing boy "Well come on I got the water all warmed up." Shin said turning out of the room and walking into the houses only bathroom.

The bathroom was pretty big with a as well as a large ofuro bath. Shin walked in and began to strip taking a seductively long time in Konohamaru's opinion. Shin turned to see the boy staring at him, a slight tent growing in the towel he had wrapped around his waist."Heh. come on" Shin said looking at the boy's bulge.

"Sh-Shut up" He whined as he went to the shower and stepped in. Shin followed suit and turned the water on. A blast of warm hot water hit both boys bodies. Konohamaru was curious, he'd showered with Shin but he'd never thought to look 'There' He thought with a gulp. Shin was thinking the same thing. He was cursing profusely for choosing to be in front.

Konohamaru was watching as Shin slowly worked the water over his thirteen year old body until he was as far as Konohamaru could tell, completely drenched. His blond hair now looking almost black falling further down his head."Here" He said moving to allow Konohamaru access to the showers spray.

Konohamaru stood staring at the view that had recently been given to him. Shin was... no other way to put it. Hung. He was 5" long, soft, uncut, with dark blond pubes reaching to his navel with a small glory trail reaching up to his pecks which were sporting a pair of soft small nipples.

Shin saw the other boys body as well. Konohamaru was 3" long soft also uncut with a small patch of black pubes over his crotch. "Here" Shin said a little more forcefully, actually pushing him into the showers spray.

"Yeah sorry" He said blushing.

After the two had gotten clean they got into the tub that was already filled with lukewarm water. "Mmm" Shin moaned closing his eyes as he slid into the tub. Konohamaru quickly got in as well. The two sat in contented silence. Shin slid down the wall of the tub slowly. As he did Konohamaru felt something. He looked down to see Shin's foot pressed firmly up against his cock and balls.

Konohamaru's first instinct was to toss the boy's foot aside, but he really wasn't sure what to do. Shin was acting like the whole thing was completely natural. To make matters worse, he felt his dick give a slight twinge. Getting hard now was the last thing he needed. He looked over at Shin. The boy's eyes were closed and he had a peaceful expression on his face.

Just as Konohamaru thought that Shin may have fallen asleep, he heard the boy give a slight moan and then with his foot, Shin pointed Konohamaru's dick straight up. His heel was now resting on Konohamaru's ball sack with his dick pressed against the sole of his foot. Konohamaru's dick instantly started to get hard. The harder it got, the more Shin pressed his small foot against it. This was just too much.

"Sh-Shin wait I-I'm gonna c-cum" He panted. At this Shin's foot froze, Konohamaru relaxed as he felt the pressure leave his lower body "We can't have you cumming yet. We have so much more to co." Shin said opening his eyes and grinning feraly. Konohamaru was starting to sweat out of nervousness."Kono how bad" Shin said seductively."Um h-how b-bad what" "How bad do you want me inside you" He said crawling on top of the brunette.

"So bad, please take me Shin Sensei" Konohamau said weakly. Shin smirked before pulling the smaller boy back to his side of the tub, welcoming him with a kiss. He's perfect Shin thought as he ran a hand over his lovers wet smooth body tracing over the endof his spinal cord, as he slipped his tongue into Konohamaru's mouth.

"Now Kono you'll need to be as quiet as possible for this next part" Shin whispered setting his love aginst the wall of the bath tub. Konohamaru watched as Shin drained the tub slightly so his dick was standing slightly above the water level. He held his breath as Shin lowered his head and lightly kissed his twitching head.

"Sh" Konohamaru hissed at the wet sensation. The hanoni began to slowly bob his head up and down pumping himself off to hardness. Konohamaru began to feel the same pressure building in his sack. "Shin I'm gonna" before he even finished he let loose his seed into Shin's mouth, which he swallowed greedily savoring every sweet salty drop.

Shin picked himself up panting slightly. "No fair" Konohamaru said weakily pushing Shin against the wall and bending to his cock. He stopped, staring at the now 7" organ. "Kono you don't have to" "I want to." He said,taking the organinto his mouth. He could taste the boy's salty pre-cum. Konohamaru reached around and grabbed the cheeks of Shin's ass as he sucked the boy's dick further into his mouth. Konohamaru deep throated the boy until he could feel Shin's spunk flowing down his throat. Shin cried out. Konohamaru finally stopped sucking the boy's dick, wiped his mouth, and said, "Hey, not too loud. We don't want Ivy coming up here."

Shin smirked softly at the drenched brunette and pulled him up into a loving embrace."Kono" "Yeah Shin?" "You have a really cute butt." Shin said putting a giggle on the end. "Mm thanks Shin, You have a yawnmmbig dick." Konohamaru said before falling into a contented sleep. Shin kissed the small boy on the forehead and picking him up. He picked the sleepy boy up and bended the water off them.

He carried him into Shin's room bridal style and gently placed him on it, covered both of them in the covers, held the boy close to his body and fell asleep, waiting happily until tommorow morning for the next shower.

* * *

Sakura: Aw how kawaii, I hope there's more.

Naruto:I'm gonna kill Shin!!

Kodomo:Hm 'Wow Shin's hung'

Naruto: What are you hming at.

Sakura: Yeah what?

Kodomo: "Nothin nothin. Just how cute a couple they make.

Shin walks in.

Shin:Who makes?

Naruto:**YOU!!**

Naruto jumps a suprised Shin while the two girls stand watching.

Kodomo: Well guess this wraps up this Ch.

Sakura: Yeah sooo..

Kodomo and Sakura:Please R&R, KUSO!!


	2. KibaKono my favorite!

Kiba had been left in charge of his younger brother and friends that were staying over for the night. He'd rather have been hanging out with his girlfriend at the mall and maybe going to see a movie, but he didn't mind watching his brother and his friends too much because one of them was a really cute kid that he'd always liked. Kiba was sixteen and had known for a while that he was bi-sexual. Since puberty he'd started getting a boner when he looked at other guys shirtless and lately his preferences had started to wander toward younger boys. His brother, Anari, was twelve and all his friends were the same age as him. Konohamaru was just a week older than Anari and had been coming round for as long as he could remember. He'd watched the boy grow from a shy and quiet child into an extremely good-looking and extroverted adolescent with messy light brown hair and dark black eyes that made his stomach go tight whenever he looked into them. Anari and his friends had spent most of the day swimming and as Kiba lay in the Jacuzzi out back staring up at the night's sky he ran the images of Konohamaru's shirtless young body through his mind and felt the warm tingling sensation in his dick as he started to harden. He was only wearing a pair of boxers since it was just the Jacuzzi. Kiba had longish brown hair and brown eyes and was really good-looking as well. He played soccer and water polo and had a young athlete's body with broad shoulders and washboard abs. He'd started to get more hair on his legs and arms but so far his stomach and chest remained smooth and tanned. He heard a sound next to him and looked up to see Konohamaru standing nearby in the board shorts he'd been wearing earlier and a T-shirt. He was holding a towel and Kiba wondered if he'd been planning on going swimming.

"Hey Kono," he said, casually nodding at him and looked back up at the sky again, when really all he wanted to do was stare into Konohamaru's dark black eyes.

"Hey, what you doing?"

"Just chilling, everyone else asleep?"

"Yeah, the movies finished and I'm not tired."

"Why don't you climb in, its really warm." He seemed to have been waiting for Kiba to invite him because his cute little face lit up and he pulled his T-shirt off and scrambled into the Jacuzzi. His movements were too quick for Kiba to get much of a look at him shirtless again but he saw his smooth armpits and tight little stomach as he took his shirt off and slipped into the water. Sometimes Kiba wondered if Kono was staring at him too, if he was he guessed it was just because he was curious about what was happening to his body and what it was going to look like. Kiba stretched out in the water, putting his arms above his head and arching his back so that his teenage muscles flexed and his body was exposed for him to stare at, Kiba was sure that the kid was as well and decided to test the water so to speak.

"So do you have a girlfriend yet?" Konohamaru shrugged and then shook his head.

"No, girl's are lame."

"You'll start to think differently soon," said Kiba, "When they start getting big tits and let you finger them and shit. Soon you won't be able to look at a hot chick without getting a boner."

"Is that what you do with your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she strokes my cock for me and even goes down on me."

"You mean she sucks your dick? That must feel awesome."

"It does, just thinking about it gets me hard," said Kiba and he ran his hand down his flat stomach and into his boxers and wrapped his fingers round his hardening cock. He watched Kono's brown eyes follow his hand beneath the water and thought he saw the boy change position slightly, as though trying to not let it be obvious that he was getting a boner. "Imagine having a really hot chick stroking your cock right now, Konohamaru, wouldn't you like that?"

"Yeah," said Konohamaru and he grinned as he slipped a hand into his board shorts and started to stroke his dick too.

"Have you got a boner?" Kiba asked him, trying to keep his voice light.

"Yeah, have you?"

"I've got a massive boner, I really want to jack off." Kiba stood up out of the water and let the material of his boxer's cling wetly to him so that the shape of his cock tenting his boxers was clearly visible. Kono's eyes locked onto it immediately and this time Kiba knew for certain that the kid was staring, very slowly he gripped the waistband of his boxers and began to pull them down, showing more of his toned stomach and then his thick patch of pubic hair until his hard, teenage cock sprang free and arched up toward his stomach. Kiba was quite proud of his cock, it was pretty big and had a nice round mushroom shaped head and low hanging balls, though they didn't have that much hair on them yet. He was a well-developed, really hot sixteen year old and Kono seemed to be totally taken aback by the sight. Kiba sat on the edge of the Jacuzzi and continued to slowly stroke his boner.

"It's the best feeling when my girlfriend puts her hand round my dick and starts jerking me off," said Kiba, "You should get a girl to do it for you one day."

"Is it better than when you do it yourself?"

"It's much better." Kono was staring openly at Kiba masturbating and the older boy decided to take a chance and slid down into the water right in front of Kono. He put his hands on the boy's knees and began to massage his legs, slowly making his way up his smooth, hairless thighs. "Do you like that?"

"Yeah," said Kono, his voice had suddenly gone really tight he seemed to be frozen. Kiba's hands wandered further up the legs of his board shorts and Konohamaru could feel his boner pressing against the front of them. He wondered it Kiba could tell he had a boner as well. Kiba's hard dick was right in front of Konohamaru, it was so big, he wondered what it felt like and had an irresistible urge to reach out and touch it. How would he react? Did Kiba want him to touch his dick? Kiba was so hot, he wished he could be as ripped as he was. Kiba's fingertips brushed against the base of Konohamar's cock and moved over his tight balls, he took each one in one of his hands and began to move it around, feeling its size and shape. Kono had never been touched like this by anyone and his dick felt like it was going to explode. He desperately wanted to jerk himself off but he didn't want Kiba to stop touching him.

"Stand up," said Kiba and he lifted Konohamaru up out of the water and onto his feet, his young boner tenting the front of his shorts was obvious. Kiba looked down at the boy's shorts and smiled. "Are you enjoying this?"

"Yeah," said Kono nervously, his brown eyes wide as he watched Kiba's hands pulling off his board shorts. The twelve-year old was in just his wet boxers now and Kiba could clearly see the outline of his young cock through the material. He wanted to see and touch it properly though.

"Will you take your boxers off?" he asked, stepping back so that he could see him properly and look at his smooth boyish legs and adolescent young body. Kono hesitantly began to push his boxers off and Kiba watched with fascination, stroking his hard erection as Konohamaru slipped his boxers off and let him see his young cock. Kono was only just beginning to experience puberty, he only had a very sparse scattering of pubic hair and his fully erect boy-cock was only about three inches long, it was nicely in proportion though and seemed to be enticing Kiba to come and touch it. looked down into Kono's eyes as he took hold of the boy's erection and wrapped his finger's round it. Kono's breath caught and a look of absolute infatuation passed over his face as his friend's older brother began to slowly stroke his cock, back and forth. Kiba's other hand made its way down between his legs and caressed his balls, making them draw up tightly against his barely pubescent body as waves of serotonin and testosterone washed through him. Kiba wanted the boy's cock in his mouth and he knelt down and let his lips touch Kono's firm, hot cock head, he slid his tongue out and passed it over his head, tasting the slight sweetness of his young precum. He gently kissed the boy's hard erection and Kono began to move his hips forward, pressing his dick against Kiba's mouth and wanting more. Kiba let the boy's cock slip between his lips and into his mouth and he began to stroke it with his tongue as he ran his hands over his hairless legs and up between his but cheeks to his little hole. Kono opened his legs a little for Kiba and he pressed his finger against the boy's hole and started to move his finger back and forth, it was so tight and warm. Konohamaru didn't seem to mind him touching him there and the older teen started rubbing his finger against him in time with his tongue on the boy's cock, controlling his movements and making Kono moan softly.

"Someone might see us out here," said Kiba, stopping what he was doing and standing up, Konohamaru looked disappointed but his face lit up when Kiba suggested they go back to his room. They both wrapped a towel around them, doing their best to hide their erections and quietly made their way to Kiba's bedroom. He closed and locked the door behind him and turned to look at the twelve year old boy standing in his room with just a towel wrapped round him and a wide eyed look of pubescent bewilderment on his young face. Kiba dropped his towel and walked toward the boy, his now half hard cock quickly growing as he looked over his thin upper body. His dark hair hung in wet curls over his face and Kiba watched a drop of water fall from one of the strands, landing on Konohamaru's shoulder and sliding down his chest. He brushed the hair out of the boy's face and gently squeezed his shoulder's, feeling the firm young muscles beneath his hands. Konohamaru's towel dropped to the floor as well and Kiba could feel the boy's warm erection against his thigh. He was going to reach down again and touch it but Konohamaru sat down on the edge of Kiba's bed so that his face was level with the older boy's cock and seemed to stare at it as though wondering what he should do. The boy took hold of it and Kiba shivered as he felt Konohamaru's small hands on his throbbing boner, the boy began to slowly stroke Kiba's cock and the teenager stared down at Kono's beautiful naked body. The twelve year old put his hand between Kiba's legs and began to roll each of his balls around, feeling their shape and the slight scattering of hair that he had over his ball sack. Then Kono did something that almost made him blow his load right there. He opened his mouth and tentatively licked Kiba's cock head, the feeling of the boy's soft warm tongue on his cock was almost too much and moaned softly as he moved his boner gently against Kono's wet lips.

"Whoa, whoa, buddy, not so fast," Kiba said eventually as Konohamaru began to try and deep throat him, "You're too fucking cute, I'm going to cum all over your face if you keep doing that."

"Don't you want to cum all over my face?" He asked, leaning back on the bed with his legs open and smiling playfully, his young hard cock was fully exposed beneath his slim six-pack and narrow hips and Kiba could almost see the boy's little hole below his tight, hairless ball sack.

"I'm going to cum all over your face," said Kiba, "but first I'm going to do something else."

"What are you going to do?" He asked with impish curiosity as Kiba rolled him over onto his stomach and stared down at his slender curving back and perfectly round, small ass. Kiba straddled his legs so that his big teenage cock was lying against the boys crack and began to slowly rub the boy's shoulders and upper back.

"Have you ever been given a massage?" He asked and Konohamaru shook his head.

"No, but that feels really good," the boy said as Kiba's hands slid down his back and over his ass, gripping each cheek and massaging the firm muscles. Kiba reached over to his bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube. He squirted some onto his hands and ran them around Kono's hips to his front and gripped his rock hard little cock and began to work it back and forth. Kono arched his back, lifting his front off the floor and giving Kiba a perfect view of his small, tight little hole. With his other hand Kiba began to work the lube into the boy's ass, rubbing his finger's against it and feeling the muscles tightening and relaxing as spasms of joy ran through Konohamaru's young body.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked as he lay his hard boner against his hole and began to rub it back and forth between his small ass cheeks.

"No," He said, his young voice cracking as the pleasure flooding through his body mounted. Kiba leant down so that his body was against Kono's back.

"I want to fuck you," he said quietly and Konohamaru looked round at him, his depthless black eyes fixed on Kiba's.

"Will you be gentle?"

"Of course." Kiba took the boys head and drew his face toward him, putting his mouth to his and gently sucking on his full, soft lips. Kono opened his mouth slightly and his tongue came out to timidly taste Kiba, their tongue's met warmly against one another and Kiba felt the boy breathing gently against him. He squeezed more lube onto his cock and began to push it gently against Konohamaru's hole and watched as the boy's little muscle tensed and relaxed as he let Kiba's cock slowly begin to slide into his virgin body. An intense warm, tight sensation enveloped Kiba's cock head and he groaned softly as his cock slid further and further into the boy. He had to work it back and forth a few times to loosen him up a little and every time he did it he thought he was going to cum right away, he was so tight and warm, it was unlike any pussy he'd ever had *Hinata*. Kiba could tell that he was being brave for him and not complaining about the pain so he only let himself slide about three quarters of the way in before he began to move his cock back and forth against the boy, stroking Kono's boner at the same time and feeling his ass muscles tense as waves of adolescent pleasure ran through him. Then Kiba lifted him up off the bed and turned him over, keeping his cock inside him, the boy was so light he could have almost done it with one hand. He wanted to watch his hand stroking the boy's erection while his own cock slid in and out of his little ass. Konohamaru lay back on the bed and moved against Kiba's body. The pain had gone now and he moaned with pure joy as he thrust his hips up against his friend's older brother's hand. Kiba began to push his cock deeper and deeper inside the boy until his ball sack was slapping against Kono's ass as he pounded himself into him. He arched his back and closed his eyes; desperately moving his hips back and forth and knew that the boy wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. He put his hand underneath his back and lifted him into a sitting position as his other hand continued to vigorously stroke his rock hard boner. Konohamaru looked into Kiba's face, his dark black eyes were filled with a kind of desperate hunger and his breath was coming in ragged gasps.

"I'm so close," he moaned, wrapping his thin arms around Kiba's wide shoulder's and the older boy felt Konohamaru's entire body tense up as he quivered against Kiba's cock and his boner began to twitch as spurt after spurt of hot boy cum shot from his dick and landed on Kiba's chest and stomach and hands. Konohamaru kept moving his body against Kiba, his still hard boy-cock even more slippery from his own cum as he felt the older teen's dick inside him beginning to harden and flex as though he was also close to coming. The two boys looked into each other's eyes and Kiba began to moan desperately as the boy's firm hot young ass muscle gripped his cock and slid up and down it, Konohamaru's cum began to ran down between the boy's and as Kiba looked over the twelve-year-old's thin cum smeared body it was all too much for him and he felt his cock explode inside the boy, filling him with his hot pulsing cum.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it so yeah if you ever wanna suggest a pairing for this just tell me. My next one will be SasuKono or KonoTsu yes a straight pairing ZOMG right, from me

Plz review that will make me write faster... somehow. Little Alexander tell me if you liked it.

Return to Top


	3. SasuKono and ChouKono odd right?

Hi here is my SasuKono it took a while for this one with school trying to get a STR8 guy to go out with you. Not really that hard. So yeah girls ya got any ideas i'm good with girls but it's harder with guys.

Hope y'all like this one it's sorta raunchy in my opinion I'm really not into stuff like that but.

* * *

It was during the summer of my tenth year I discovered how much I loved to wear my Speedos out in public and how hard they made my cock. My family always traveled down to the island to spend a few weeks in the summer, staying in a caravan park and spending most of the day down at the beach. Mum had brought my brother and I new bathers for the season and had also purchased Speedos to go underneath our board shorts. My older brother had insisted on a black pair that I wished that I owned however I got a pale blue pair. I loved the thought of wearing 'underwear' on the beach, just like a girl in a bikini being able to show off nearly everything, why did boys not like wearing them? So I kept my shorts on, making sure I fitted in with what was expected. However any chance I had, I pulled my shorts off and stripped down to my Speedos. I used to have a little inflatable row boat and I would row 50 metres of so off shore and anchor with a coke bottle filled with sand. Then carefully lower my shorts as I laid down in the boat and feel the sun on my near naked body, gently stroking my cock through the lycra. One afternoon I went for a long walk right up the other end of the beach with my towel and laid down in the sun. Looking around and seeing no one nearby, I pulled my shorts down and laid down in the sun. My cock soon getting hard at the thought of being seen out in public with just this little blue piece of lycra hiding my hard dick. As I turned over on to my back I noticed a young guy, maybe in his late teens standing at the edge of the beach in the trees staring at me. He had a nice body and a messy black head of hair, but what I noticed the most was the tight pair of red Speedos he had on. A fellow Speedo lover! Here was a cool guy who wore his Speedos in public! I stared at this guy for way too long and was about to look away when he motioned for me to come over to him. Standing up I slowly wondered over towards him, my little cock poking out the fabric in my Speedo.

"Hi! I'm Sasuke," he said to me as I looked up at him, my face in line with his chest.

"I'm Konohamaru," I stammered back.

"Looks like you prefer a Speedo to those shorts?" he questioned me.

"I guess," I replied "I don't see to many guys in them."

"Well I love them," he said "In fact all my friends do - I guess we're a Speedo club"

"Sounds cool," I replied "What do you do?"

"In the club? Just get together and enjoy wearing our Speedos - you want to join?"

"Yeah - I guess, what do I have to do?" A smirk appeared briefly on Sasuke's face.

"Come with me and I'll show you". Grabbing my towel and shorts I followed him into the bushes, after a short trek through the undergrowth dressed only in our Speedos we stopped in a small clearing littered with pine needles. "Lay your towel down here." he said pointing to the ground. "Now as part of the club, you need to become one with your Speedo and really get to know it, also you need to respect the older members, think you can do that?" I shrugged my shoulders

"I guess so".

"So your prepared to do exactly as I say?"

"Yes"

"Ok, kneel down. The first thing you have to do is study my Speedo. Look at it closely and smell it." Kneeling down my face was now at his crotch I looked intently at his Speedo, inhaling his scent and noticing the slight bulge made by his cock. "See anything you like?" he asked.

Not exactly sure what meant I said "Yeah" thinking he was talking about his bathers.

"Now as a new member you must service the older guys ok?"

"I guess," I replied still not understanding what he meant.

"Feel my Speedo with your hand." Reaching forward I felt the front of his Speedo, his cock jerking under my touch. "That's it, keeping feeling that Speedo". Stroking the front of his lycra bathers his cock continued to get hard. "Can you feel my cock?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Y-y-yes" I stammered.

"Well while you've been getting to know my Speedo you made my cock hard."

"Sorry," I replied.

"Well now you have to fix it," he replied.

"Huh? How?"

"Reach in and pull it out," he commanded.

"But.." I started to reply.

"You want in the club or not?" he asked, looking down at me.

"I guess."

"Put your hand in my Speedo and pull out my cock - NOW." Reaching in with my hand I pulled out his hardening cock, pulling the balls out and letting the Speedo flick back behind his ball bag. Now his seven inch cock bounced in front of my face, nearly poking me in the eye. My own cock was also now hard as a rock. "Now you need to service me." He demanded.

"Huh?"

"Put my cock in your mouth and suck on it Speedo boy." I looked up in shock at him

"What?"

"Open your mouth" Looking up into his eyes, something inside me made me comply with his request and my ten year old virgin mouth opened slightly. Grasping my head between his hands he guided his shaft to my partly opened lips. Slowly his hard cock pushed it's way into my mouth, pushing past my dry lips. "Keep your teeth back and make sure you suck." Giving in to the events that had overtaken me, I started to work on the teenagers cock that was now pushing into my mouth. Using my tongue I licked the underneath of his manhood as my lips locked around his shaft. Moving slightly whilst down on my knees, I started to bob my head up and down his shaft taking my first cock deep as I could into my mouth. I couldn't believe I was down on my knees with some strangers cock in my mouth! However the situation was making me very hard and I started to touch my own cock. "I see your liking this - however no touching yourself whist you service an elder." "I thought you might be a cocksucker." That last word bounced around in my head, I had heard it so many times in the playground - and now that's what I was - a cocksucker! Removing my hands from my cock I continued to work on the hard cock pumping in and out of my mouth. My lips were getting sore from being stretched for so long but I something kept me going. I couldn't believe that wearing a Speedo had turned me into a cocksucker. However it felt good to have that hard cock between my lips. "Ok here comes your reward." Glenn moaned. All of a sudden I felt his body tense and suddenly realised he was about to shoot his load of cum into my mouth. I looked up at him and tried to shake my head to say no when I thought to myself - what the hell - I'm now a cocksucker I might as well finish the job. Moving his cock to the edge of my mouth his cock suddenly jerked and exploded, warm cum juice flooding into my mouth. The salty taste and sticky fluid filled my mouth and I looked up at Sasuke. "DO NOT SPIT IT OUT!" he hissed, "Open up and show me my load." Opening my mouth I showed him his cum pooling in the bottom of my mouth that was also covering my tongue. "OK cocksucker you can swallow now." Closing my mouth I swallowed down my first load of man juice. I can still remember the thick load of cum going down to my stomach. "Not bad for your first blowjob" Sasuke smiled down at me, "With some practice you'll get very good at giving head." "Now I want you back here tomorrow at the same time ok? I'll need you to suck my cock again to make sure your right for the club. That ok with you cocksucker?" I flushed at being called that term again and then got excited at my new role in life - sucking cock.

"What about my cock? Don't you suck me?" I asked.

"Kid some guys are tops and some are bottoms - your a bottom - your get down on your knees and take a cock in your mouth when requested, always swallowing the load. You don't get sucked. Now repeat after me 'I'm a cock sucking Speedo boy'". "I'm a cock sucking Speedo boy." I replied, resigned to the fact that I liked to wear Speedos and suck cock. "I'll see you back here tomorrow for another blowjob - let's hope you can improve - I might even bring some friends for you to suck as well - would you like that?" Thoughts flashed through my head of me on my knees, a circle of guys surrounding me, all wearing Speedos with hard cocks out ready to be serviced by my mouth.

"I guess..."

"That's not the answer I want to hear," hissed Sasuke "Your response should be - 'As a cock sucking Speedo boy I'll be ready and willing to suck Speedo cock'" "As a cock sucking Speedo boy I'll be ready and willing to suck Speedo cock." I replied, resigning to the fact that I had become a Speedo wearing cock sucker who swallowed mouthfuls of strangers cum when they requested.

All night I had dreams of being on my knees, strange cocks being pushed into my mouth one after the other and swallowing load after load of cum, needless to say I awoke with a hard on. As I had done yesterday, I headed down the beach in my boardshorts and played with my family until it was time to meet Sasuke. Telling my mother I was going for a walk, I headed off down the beach. About half way I stopped to remove my boardshorts, getting very excited about walking down the beach past other people with my cock barely hidden by my small lycra bathers. Arriving at the location I had met him yesterday, Sasuke suddenly appeared out of the bush, once again clad only in his bright red speedos. Motioning for me to follow him I quickly went after him into the scrub. We shortly arrived at the clearing and I laid down my towel on the ground.

"Good speedo boy," Sasuke said "I hope you been thinking about your cock sucking technique?" I nodded my head and prepared to drop to my knees. "Wait," said Sasuke "I forgot yesterday that cocksuckers are not supposed to wear anything when they're sucking cock. So take off your Speedos." Resigning to my fate I untied the string and pushed the light blue lycra down my legs, exposing my already hard cock to the air. "Damn your really excited about sucking my cock aren't you?" asked Sasuke, noticing my stiff cock. I nodded my head. "Answer me when I ask you a question cocksucker!" hissed Sasuke.

"Yes," I replied "I'm excited about sucking your cock!" Dropping to my knees, I leaned forward and released his hardening dick from those tight red Speedo's. I couldn't believe I was actually looking forward to this - I was excited about taking some strange teenager's cock into my mouth. I was looking forward to feeling the hard cock pushing my lips open and having them stretched around his shaft. Licking my lips I proceeded to tongue the cock in front of my face, licking the shaft and getting it wet, ready for my lips.

"You need to ask permission to suck speedo boy." He said.

"Please can I suck your cock?" I asked Sasuke as I looked up at him, his hard cock just centimetres from my now willing mouth.

"Why?" he taunted me.

"So I can be a good cock sucker and swallow your cum?" I replied.

"You may begin cocksucker." Once again the knowledge that I was now a cock sucker bounced around in my head, however the cock being shoved into my mouth soon forced me to focus and my lips went to work. I proceeded to suck on the teenagers cock, using my tongue on the underside and keeping my lips tight around the shaft. I couldn't believe how good it felt to suck that cock and I realised that I was a in fact a 'bottom' - ready to drop to my knees and suck a strangers cock until my mouth was filled with his spunk and then to enjoy swallowing the warm salty load provided to me. I continued to bob my head up and down the thick cock, knowing that as a reward for my efforts my mouth would soon be filled again with a strangers cum, cum that I was expectd to swallow. I had to admit I was enjoying the feeling I got when I had a cock in my mouth. I thought back to yesterday when his cock had exploded in my mouth for the first time. I remembered the taste and flavour of his juice and recalled thinking that it wasn't to bad, in fact looking back I had kind of enjoyed taking his load in my mouth. I still couldn't believe I was now naked, on my knees, like some kind of girl, taking a strangers cock in my mouth and even happy about the thought that he would soon be shooting his load of cum into mouth, knowing that I would swallow every drop, savouring the taste as it went down my throat. "Are you enjoying sucking cock speedo boy?" Sasuke asked as his dick slid in and out of my mouth. I nodded yes, without removing his organ from lips. "Have I ever forced you to suck my cock?" he asked. I wondered why he was asking me these questions - removing his cock from my sore mouth I replied

"No, I wanted to suck your cock, I enjoy sucking cock and swallowing your cum."

"Good boy," he smiled down at me. Getting back to work, I renewed my sucking action on his hard on, once again willingly taking this strangers dick into my mouth. I alternated between taking as much of his cock into my mouth as I could and just working on the head letting it slide in and out of my mouth, my cheeks sucking it back in, working for my 'reward' - a mouth full of sticky juice. The thought of swallowing some strangers cum juice was also turning me on alot now - I really wanted to swallow another load. Unknown to me, Sasuke's mate Chouji had been in the bushes the whole time, watching me sucking cock like a girl. "Close your eyes," Sasuke ordered "and don't open them until I tell you." Closing my eyes I continued to suck the hard in my mouth, then I heard the footsteps of someone else approaching. I couldn't believe someone else was here watching me suck a cock like a girl, I felt so embarrased and apprehensive, however like the good cock sucker I was becoming, it didn't stop me, I kept on working on his dick. I could feel Sasuke start to tense and I knew he wasn't far from shooting his load into my willing mouth. Once again the thought of someone else watching me take a load of cum into my mouth and then swallowing it both excited me and worried me. With a grunt Sasuke's cock exploded, warm sticky juice flooded into my mouth, filling my cheeks with a strangers cum. Wiping his cock on the edge of my mouth, Sasuke told me to open my eyes. I opened them up to see another teenager standing next to him looking at the cum pooled in my eager little mouth. I was shocked, but did not move. "OK you can swallow my load now cocksucker." Sasuke chuckled. Closing my mouth I emptied the warm juice into my stomach and looked at the teenager who had joined us. "Now tell me what you are..." He asked.

"I'm a cock sucking speedo boy?" I replied.

"This is Chouji," said Sasuke. Chouji stood in front of me with his hands on his hips, the outline of his cock clearly visible through the lycra of his green Speedos. "And what do you want to do to him?" asked Sasuke.

"Suck his cock.." I replied softly.

"Louder."

"I want to suck his cock and swallow his cum," I replied, looking up at Chouji.

"Well then get to it cock sucker," sneered Chouji. Moving forward I untied the cord on his bathers and removed his hard cock from its lycra hiding place.

"Told you he wanted more cock," Sasuke said to Chouji as I started to work on his cock, licking the length of his shaft, once again getting a cock ready for my willing mouth. I thought back to yesterday when I had just been a normal kid, now here I was about to take a second strange cock into my mouth and was actually wanting to taste my third mouthful of cum to see if it was different to Sasuke's. If someone had told me yesterday I would be be down on my knees sucking cock like a girl I would have laughed in their face. Paul placed his hand on the back of my head and started thrusting his cock in and out of my mouth. After a while he removed his hand and I continued to work on his dick, sucking as hard as I could.

"Fuck! He sucks better then Ino!" exclaimed Chouji as his cock moved in and out of my mouth.

"And he swallows," replied Sasuke, "Sakura hardly ever lets me come in her mouth and when she does she spits it straight it. Speedo boy here will suck your cock, let you blow in his mouth, show you your load, have a good taste then swallow it down, thanking you afterwards!" Part of me was embarrased to be compared to a girl, however the other part was happy to know that I was doing a good job of servicing these guys. It was weird but I was really enjoying the feeling of firm man meat sliding in and out of my mouth.

"Ok speedo boy, here's what you've been working for," Chouji placed the head of his cock on the edge of my mouth and proceeded to wank his shaft, finishing off the job that I had started. With a grunt Chouji exploded into my mouth, there was heaps more cum then Sasuke and he tasted a bit different as well, slightly sweeter. Chouji continued to jack his cock, filling my mouth with his cum, so much that it started to dribble down my chin. Finally he pulled back, wiping the tip of his cock on my cheek. Opening my mouth I let him expect his load, running out of my mouth "Ok swallow." Closing my mouth I savoured the taste of his semen as it went down my throat. I licked the remaining cum from my chin with my tongue and mumbled

"Thanks."

"You look a bit hard there speedo boy," questioned Sasuke "How about having a wank and coming in your hand." Keen to release the pressure in my dick I quickly started jacking off. I was a bit puzzled why he wanted me to come in my hand however I quickly started to shoot my load into my open hand.

"Ok cocksucker, there's a bit more jizz for you, lick it up like a good cum swallower." I'd never contemplated swallowing my own semen however I dutifully stuck out my tongue and licked it up,like a kitten swallowing a bowl of milk, savouring my own flavour. Sitting back down on my legs I looked at Sasuke's crotch, and was already thinking of my next blow job. He caught my stare and said "Fuck, your really hungry for cock aren't you speed boy?

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Answer me properly!" snapped Sasuke.

"I'm a cock hungry speedo boy ready for more cum." I replied, the realisation that I really was a cock sucker who enjoyed the sensation of a dick shooting it's load into my mouth sinking in.

"Well be back here tomorrow," said Sasuke "I think it's time you met the other guys. So you'd better rest that mouth becuase this time tomorrow it's going to be sore servicing five dicks." The thought of swallowing five loads of cum one after the other already had my cock hard again. "Oh and one other thing, I notice you still have your boardshorts - lose them. I only want to see you in speedos when your down the beach from now on." This made me even harder, I was going to be forced to wear only my little blue lycra bathers whilst on the beach. What would my brother and family say? I was going to have to come up with something. Pulling my speedos back on I headed back towards the beach. "Same time tomorrow cock sucker!" Chouji called out after me.

* * *

How was it more reviews plzoplz. My next Ch. I'll be finishing the NaruKono I know I sorta left it up in the air with Kono's ass in the air LOL. So whoever wanted the ChouKono here ya go MOTN I'm working on the Kono Naru and Valharu I'm almost done wit the threesome. BTW tell me if I'm straying too far from the whole bathtime thing THNX luvs all


	4. AN PPLZ

Alright this isn't a chapter I just wanted to make a few announcements.

1st: I'm taking the KonoNaru down my creepy older sister did that, I'm making another one currently it's Shounen-Ai so yeah.

2nd: Ah I did it I now have a BF and a GF hah score CHAAA.

3rd: I'm narrowing down the choices for another couple. They are as follows in order of how I like them (the KonoNaru is definate so it's not in here)

GoKono (Goten kono)

TsuKono

KonoTen

KonoRanma (Kono Ranmaru. Filler episode kid so.)

NejiKono

UdonKono

ShikaKono

Alright vote and stuff for your favorite and I'll make it a story, first to five votes gets it so yeah. Love all my fans lots.


	5. another author note pole results

Alright poles are clozed ................now

and the next chapter will be konudon yaay

after that (I know it's hetero but TsuKono, kuz Tsunade is creepy and old and a pedo but sh looks pretty hot)


End file.
